Paranoia
by LovelyJess
Summary: Gwen por su horrible pasado le pasan cosas extrañas y terroríficas, tendra a alguien para ayudarla? o podra dejar todo esto atras sin ningun problema ni ayuda? - TxG; DxC; BxG
1. Pasado

**Paranoia**

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir.

**Hola! estoy aca devuelta muajajaj, bueno este fanfic se me ocurrió por ver pelis de terror, asi que sabran de que se trata, la verdad amo mucho las películas de terror quise hacer un fic no solo de terror, tambien va a haber humor, romance y misterio con los personajes de Total Drama por supuesto, las parejas van a ser TxG, DxC, BxG y algo tambien de DxG, TxC y BxA que me va a doler escribir, pero bueno. Quiero que sepan que soy una chica muy sanguinaria. nah mentira, solo pensar en sangre me da ganas de desmayarme, espero que les guste mi trama**(:

**Es dedicado a todas las personas que sufrieron violaciones o fueron golpeados en su infancia, en fin...**

**Capitulo 1: "Pasado"**

Gwen's POV

Me llamo Gwendolyn Mattews, yo era una chica normal, que iba a un colegio normal, tenía el pelo marrón largo hasta la cadera, era alegre y positiva, vivía con mi mamá Marie, mi papá Michael, mi hermano menor Daniel y mi hermana Courtney, todo bien, hasta que me paso lo peor de mi vida.

_Me violaron_

Sé que suena terrorífico, lo es y desde ese día no fui la misma persona que era. Me convertí en gótica con mi pelo corto hasta un poco menos de los hombros, negro, no me dejaron teñirme de azul pero el negro me convence bastante. Y como si no tuviera bastante, mi papa nos abandono. Si, es una mierda lo que me pasa. Después de todo lo que paso, ahí empezaron los problemas. Toda mi vida es un desastre, y como si fuera poco, mi mama se quiere mudar, a una ciudad llamada Wawanakwa. Por lo menos no tenía amigos y no voy a extrañar a nadie. Como se imaginan la mayoría de la gente me odia, hasta mi hermano una vez me lo dijo.

Con mi hermana Courtney que por cierto es mi Melliza, Éramos iguales antes, las dos con el pelo marrón largo y ahora como yo me lo corte y me lo teñí de negro ella se lo corto igual, para no perder la esencia de las mellizas como dice ella. Aunque es mi hermana ella es la única que se acerca a un amiga, antes lo compartíamos todo, ahora nos distanciamos un poco, aunque seguimos hablando como hermanas, como siempre lo hacíamos.

Con mi hermano la cosa esta mal, siempre nos peleamos, nos decimos groserías y todas esas mierdas. Me pega y yo le pego, simplemente no nos llevamos bien y me duele eso, porque antes de que me haga gótica el era el hermano perfecto conmigo.

Y mi mamá, es la única que me entiende. Ella sabe por todo lo que pase, no es la unica Court tambien lo sabe, mi hermano no sabe que me violaron, es que el estaba en la casa de un amigo como Court estaba en un campamento, al que decidí no ir por cierto, si hubiera ido, todo esto no hubiera pasado. Yo y mi estupida rebeldía. Ella no sabe como fue, solo mi mama por eso ella es la que me entiende, decidí que no lo sepa, mi hermano se lo rogué unas cuantas veces a mi mama para que no se lo diga.

Ahora estamos en camino a Wawanakwa, la ciudad es tranquila y tiene playa, puede ser que la pasemos bien, tengo que broncearme.

Lo único que hice a entrar a la nueva casa fue dormir, no había dormido en todo el viaje, porque se que suena loco pero veo sombras y también tengo pesadillas en todo momento.

Me desperté de repente, otra pesadilla mas, no aguantaba despertarme siempre por lo mismo, la misma pesadilla de siempre, sueño con ese día en que no fui la misma, con todas las personas que me trataron mal por ser gótica, todas las mierdas que me decían y nadie sabia por lo que había pasado, solo mi mama, mi hermana por supuesto mi padre y yo. Lo único que quería era que todo fuese como antes, pero como no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, lo pasado pasó y aunque intente e intente no puedo olvidarlo.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, habíamos salido temprano y llegamos temprano. Estaban todos abajo, mi mama viendo la televisión, Courtney chateando con la notebook y Daniel con su play en su habitación, baje y me miraron raro. Tenia algo en la cara? Baba? Estaba despeinada? Tanta baba me saco la pintura? No quise preguntar, solo fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua.

-Gweni, estas bien? – Me pregunto Court

-Si, todo en orden – lo que siempre contestaba después de las pesadillas, mi mama se dio cuenta de ello.

-Amor? Queres hablar de eso? – Pregunto mi mama acercándose

-No, estoy bien mama – Dije y me senté

Courtney me sonrió y me rozo la mano.

-Estoy hablando con Lindsay Brook te acordas de ella? – Me dijo Court

-Si, como olvidarla, las cosas que hacia jaja, Sigue con el futbolista? – pregunte

-Si te referís a Alejandro no, esta con otro que también es futbolista, es uno nuevo me dijo, creo que se llama Tyler. – Respondió mi hermana

-Ah, es lindo? – pregunte, nunca perdería a la chica que era antes.

-Algo, no es mi tipo – Respondió

-Nadie es tu tipo Courtney, se tienen que cuidar los chicos del colegio que vamos a ir – Dije graciosa

-Ja-ja, ojala vos encuentres a alguien – me dijo picara

-No creo que alguien se fije en mi – Dije modesta, como siempre tirándome abajo

-Sos hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, los chicos son estupidos si no se fijan en alguien como vos hermanita – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Simplemente la abrase, adoro a mi hermana

Mi mama nos miraba sorprendida, porque con mi hermana no hablábamos así hace mucho. Y sonrió y mi hermana también lo hizo. Hasta que vi algo, una sombra que pasaba por al lado de mi mamá y se apago la televisión de repente.

-Mierda que fue eso? – Dijo mi hermano al bajar por las escaleras

-Daniel el vocabulario – respondió mi mama

-Nose, vi algo que… - Dije pero me interrumpieron

-No te pregunte a vos gótica – Me contesto mi tierno hermano

-Daniel, no le hables así a tu hermana – Mi sobre protectora mami contesto

-Tranquila mama que hable lo que quiera, ya estoy acostumbrada – Conteste sin darle mucha importancia

-Entonces voy a hablar lo que yo quiera – Dijo y yo solo le saque la lengua.

-Que viste Gwen? – pregunto Court

-Nose, una sombra era que paso por al lado de mama y después se apago la tele – Respondí

-Que rara sos – Dijo mi hermano

-Callate Daniel, no tenes otra cosa que hacer en ves de decir tantas estupideces? – Dije yo molesta, me había sacado de las casillas

-No, la verdad que no – Me respondió

-Deja de hablarme así, no tenes derecho a hablar así de mi, me duele Daniel, sos mi hermano, no soporto mas todo esto! – Respondí largando el llanto

-Gwendolyn, no soy tu hermano, no quiero serlo, sabes cuanto mis amigos me estuvieron jodiendo de que tenia una hermana anormal, ya me canse de que seas un fenómeno ¿porque no sos alguien normal, como lo eras antes? – Me dijo enojado y yo me fui a mi habitación.

Desde mi habitación escuchaba los gritos de mi mama y mi hermano, yo aca llorando, sintiéndome una estupida, porque? Enserio era anormal? Por mi puto pasado me hice gótica, el es el que tiene la culpa. O yo? Por no haberle dicho nada, no el es, el es el que tiene la culpa, y no hablo de mi hermano, hablo del idiota que me violo, el hijo de puta ese que me hizo la vida miserable y que hizo que mi hermano me odiara.

Entre mis llantos escucho que se abre la puerta. Pero no había nadie. Se abrió más y más, y otra sombra de mierda apareció. Escuche risas y llantos, hasta que se cerró la puerta rápidamente dando un portazo. La trate de abrir pero no se podía abrir, y la luz se apago de repente, mi mama y mis hermanos gritaban y trataban de abrir la puerta.

-Se cerro sola, no la puedo abrir – Gritaba yo

-Deja de mentir loca! – Me gritaba mi hermano

-Daniel dejate de joder un poco – Grito mi hermana tratando de abrir la puerta

Escuche mas risas y alguien gritando y no eran ni mis hermanos ni mi mama, ellos no escucharon, solo yo. Ahora que? La casa estaba maldita? Lo único que faltaba mi vida es una mierda.

Empecé a sentir que alguien me agarraba de los tobillos y me caí al piso, para colmo se apaga la luz y veo una sombra acercándose a mi bastante conocida, yo solo gritaba…

Y desperté, también gritando, estaba dormida en el piso? Eso había pasado de verdad? No, no podía ser.

Mi hermana abrió la puerta y entro a mi habitación

-Gwen, estas bien te escuchamos gritando? – pregunto

-Tuve una pesadilla, otra vez – Le conteste

-Estas bien? – me volvió a preguntar

-Si, algo – Le conteste, estaba agitada

-Daniel ya se fue a dormir, esta castigado para que sepas – Me dijo dulcemente – Vas a volver a dormir? Porque mañana tenemos que ir al colegio

-Nose, vos? – le pregunte

-Ahora no, voy a traer la notebook para aca, ya vengo – Me dijo y se fue a la cocina.

No quisiera volver a dormir otra vez, pero lo voy a hacer no importa, mañana tengo colegio y me tengo que despertar temprano, espero no tener otra pesadilla, odio las pesadillas, y todas ellas son por mi _pasado_

**Espero que les haya gustado, bueno es mi segunda historia de TDI, crucero del amor, esta en un descanso, es que la verdad que se me borro la mitad del fic que tenia en Word por mi linda computadora que no tuvo otra cosa que borrarlos, asi que nose si mañana o pasado habra capitulo. **

**Dejen lindos reviews si quieren que lo siga, es ahora o nunca (:**

**Suerte^^**


	2. Primer dia parte I

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme y escribir (:

Esta historia es dedicada a todas las personas que fueron violadas o las maltrataron..

ATENCION PLIS (?: Solo es Gwen's POV (: & respuesta a los reviews al terminar el capitulo :D

Capitulo 2: "Primer día"

Me desperté tranquila, si pensaron que no tuve una pesadilla se equivocan, porque la tuve solo que media hora antes me dormí denuevo y acá estoy, despertándome a las 6 AM, para ir al bendito colegio. Courtney estaba durmiendo todavía, ella estuvo toda la noche conmigo tratando de calmarme. Y se durmió antes que yo, le tire una almohada en la cara y esa fue mi venganza.

Nos vestimos, yo me puse una musculosa negra y un short de jean con un cinturón negro con tachas y mis zapatillas converse, negras por supuesto. Court llevaba una remera verde, pantalón de jean claro y sus zapatillas blancas, también converse. Fuimos al baño que teníamos en la habitación y le gane por poco, me deliñe y no encontraba mi lápiz labial azul así que no me puse labial. Me puse un brillo que tenía Courtney, me lave los dientes y la deje pasar, ella se maquillo y me saco de un empujón.

Baje estaban mi hermano y madre sentados en la mesa.

-Buen día – Dije

-Hola – Contesto Daniel

-Buen día cielo, y Courtney? Van a llegar tarde – Contesto mi mama.

-Esta en el baño no? – Pregunto mi hermano

-Exacto. Será mejor que empiece a desayunar – Dije y empecé a comer.

En eso baja Court y se puso a comer rápido y sin decir mas los tres nos fuimos y mi mama a trabajar, ya había conseguido trabajo antes de venir a Wawanakwa.

Caminábamos, quedaba a pocas cuadras el colegio nuevo, era nuestro primer día y estábamos medio nerviosos, en especial yo, dijimos con Courtney no separarnos. Lo único que pido es que tengamos aunque sea la mayoría de las clases juntas.

Llegamos y el colegio era bastante nose, aburrido, pero se ve que las de limpieza hacían bien su trabajo. Nos fuimos a la sala del director para que nos de nuestras horas de clases y nuestros salones.

-Buenos dias, Mattews son verdad? Soy el director Chris Mclean, un gusto. – nos dijo dándonos la mano a cada uno, con una sonrisa – Bueno, Usted, señor, Daniel? – Mi hermano asintió – Bueno acá esta su horario, como usted sigue en primaria (tiene 12 años, va a 6to) así que va a tener un solo salón. – Dijo mi hermano asintió otra vez – Puede irse tranquilo. Su salón esta al lado de la dirección.

Y sin decir más se fue y el director nos miro a nosotras.

-Bueno, Chicas acá tienen sus horarios, el primero lo tienen separadas el suyo Gwendolyn es Literatura y el suyo Courtney es Matemáticas

_Empezamos bien._

-Pueden irse señoritas, que tengan un lindo primer día – Y nos fuimos

-Tenemos nuestra primera clase separadas – Dije haciendo puchero.

-Si!, es injusto, cual tenes después? – Me pregunto

-Tengo dos horas la misma, después tengo Geografía – Dije y ella asintió

-Yo también tengo dos horas de matemática y después tengo historia – Me dijo

-Estamos todo el día separadas – Dije molesta

-Pero a lo último tengo Artística – Me dijo

-Yo música – Le mencioné y toco la campana

-Bueno nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – Me dijo y la abrase

-Suerte hermanita – Me dijo y me sonrió y nos fuimos cada una por su lado

_-Literatura, salón 13, profesor __Hoffman. A donde esta el salón 13? – _dije susurrando, pero se ve que alguien me escucho.

-Es el salón de la derecha, queres que te acompañe? – Me pregunto el chico

-Oh, em, nose, si no es mucha molestia – Dije balbuceando.

-No hay problema, tengo la misma clase, me llamo Geoff – Me dijo dándome la mano yo le respondí y sonreí

-Gwen– Le dije

Hablamos todo el rato hasta que llego el profesor, Geoff parecía buen chico.

-Buenos dias chicos, otra vez con ustedes, hay caras nuevas? – Dijo y Me miro a mi – Gwendolyn no?

-Si, mejor Gwen, Gwen Mattews – Dije sonrojada, odio mi nombre completo

-Bueno, Gwendolyn, puede sentarse – Dijo y de repente apareció un chico – Oh, Señor McCord, como no me sorprende que llegue tarde como siempre. – Dijo y el chico o el señor McCord se rasco la cabeza de vergüenza y se sentó al lado de Geoff que se chocaron las manos como cualquier saludo de amigos.

-Amigo, ella es Gwen, es nueva, Gwen Mattews te presento a Trent McCord conocido como el que siempre llega tarde, perdón lo tenia que decir viejo! – Dije riéndose

-Muy gracioso, Un gusto Gwen – Dijo y le sonreí, ehm, era interesante.

-El gusto es mío – Le dije y cuando rozamos las manos sentí algo raro. Un chispazo. El también lo sintió.

-Perdón – Dijo riéndose

-Yo también – Dije haciendo lo mismo

Tuvimos la clase normal, Geoff es muy gracioso y nos hacia reír a Trent y a mi todo el tiempo, me hice amigos el primer día, bien por mi.

Pasaron las dos horas bastante rápido diría yo. Fuimos al descanso, después tendría Geografía, que es mi materia preferida (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Chicos? Después que tienen? – Pregunte

-Yo historia – Dijo Geoff

-Geografía, odio esa materia, casi me la llevo el año pasado – Contesto Trent.

-Yo también tengo Geografía, lo malo es que yo si me la lleve. – Dije con mala gana

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a llevarme materias – Confesó Geoff y seguimos caminando, deje mis libros en mi casillero que era el 345 y el de Trent estaba al lado, o sea el 346.

-Mi hermana tiene historia ahora – Le dije a Geoff

-Que tiene tu misma edad? – me pregunto

-Si, es mi melliza, lo que nos diferencia es el color de pelo, y el de los ojos, pero lo demás somos iguales, a también el cuerpo, soy mucho más flaca que ella, y no escucharon salir esto de mi boca. – Dije

-Voy a ver si la reconozco – Contesto y yo asentí.

Después de la charla con Trent nos fuimos a Geografía y nos conocimos mas, es muy amigable y lindo. Nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, una gótica antipática y fea, tengo bajo autoestima se dieron cuenta?

La hora paso rápido también, no le dimos mucha bola al profesor, hablamos mucho, tenemos cosas en común, nos gusta la misma música, los dos queremos estar en una banda al terminar el colegio, hicimos un trato, de armar una.

Al terminar fuimos a almorzar y nos encontramos con Geoff y mi hermana hablando, sentados juntos.

-Hermana! – le dije al abrazarla

-Gweni, te presento el es…

-Geoff lo conocí primero que vos – Le dije al interrumpirla

-Ah mira vos, y el quien es? – Me pregunto

-Trent McCord – Dijo y se saludaron

-Courtney Mattews

-Chicas, vengan que les presentamos a nuestros amigos – Dijo Geoff y nos llevo a la mesa que estaba en el medio de la cafetería

En la mesa había una dos chicas una rubia y la otra una castaña con piel morena y media gordita. Y había dos chicos mas, uno con un mohicano y el otro rubio que parecia uno del los futbolistas, por el uniforme, pero era muy gordo

-Chicos, les presento a dos nuevas, son mellizas se llaman Gwen – señalándome a mi – y Courtney

-Hola! – Respondieron todos con un saludo en la mano u otros sonrieron

-Hola – Respondimos nosotras con una sonrisa y nos sentamos todos.

-Soy Bridgette, ella es Leshawna, el es Duncan y Owen, señalando primero al de el mohicano y después al futbolista.

-Mucho gusto – Dijimos al unísono.

Después vimos pasar a tres chicas con uniformes de porrista, que parecían ser las populares.

-Quienes son esas locas? – Pregunte yo.

-La del medio es Heather, según nosotros la arpía – Respondió Leshawna

-Después la Colorada es mi novia Izzy– dijo Owen

-Perdón por haberle dicho loca a tu novia – Respondí apenada

-Tranquila todos decimos lo mismo – mencionó Duncan ganándose un golpe en el hombro de su amigo

-Y por ultimo la de la derecha es Beth, es nuestra amiga – Dijo Bridgette

-si en este momento viene para acá – Dijo Trent

-Hola chicos! – Dijo saltando

-Hola Be! – respondieron

-Quienes son ellas? – Pregunto

-Courtney y Gwen, son las nuevas – Dijo Geoff

-Mucho gusto chicas, soy Be, Dijo dándonos la mano acelerada, parecía feliz.

-El gusto es nuestro – dijimos con cara de asustadas.

-Beth! – Gritaba una chica.

-Ya voy H! – Grito – Nos vemos chicos! – Respondió y se fue corriendo hacia la mesa.

-Detesto a Heather! – Dijo Bridgette

-Yo también – dijo Leshawna

-Que les hizo? – pregunto mi hermana

-Nos saco a nuestros amigos, por poco nos saca a Duncan y Trent – Respondió la rubia una vez mas

-Porque? – pregunte yo.

-Me odia porque soy mejor porrista que ella – respondió la rubia

-Que odiosa – dije yo

-Si! Y porque soy amiga de ella no me dejo entrar – mencionó Leshawna

-A mi me gustaría ser porrista – dijo Court

-Nose si vas a poder, a ninguna nueva la dejo entrar, ves aquella chica? – dijo Leshawna señalando a una chica con pelo violeta que estaba comiendo sola.

-Si que pasa? – dijo

-Ella llego el año pasado, y no la dejo entrar y la humillo delante de todo el colegio, por eso esta sola y sin amigos. – dijo Bridgette

-Igual, lo voy a intentar, van a seguir siendo mis amigos no? – Dijo asustada

-Yo aunque sea lo peor del mundo voy a seguir siendo tu hermana – Conteste yo y ella me abrazo de costado – Y porque casi les saca a Duncan y Trent? – Pregunte curiosa

-Bueno Duncan llego al colegio el año pasado igual que Trent y como no conocían a Heather se enamoraron de ella y se pelearon por su amor. Por eso nos peleamos todos, pero después gracias a Trent nos volvimos a juntar – Respondió Geoff

-Porque gracias a Trent? –pregunto Court

-Porque el renuncio al amor, bueno a la arpía de Heather, pero al final ninguno estuvo con ella y por eso nos hace imposible la vida de todos nosotros. – Respondió Duncan

-Si que es una arpía – Dije

-Totalmente – Dijeron todos.

-No quisiera conocerla nunca – Dije yo

-Pero igual voy a ser porrista, y le voy a cerrar el pico de arpía que tiene – Dijo mi hermana.

-Suerte con eso – Respondió Bridgette no muy segura.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que toco la campana y tenia música, y ahí también estaban Trent, Bridgette y Heather. Eran los únicos que conocía, va a una la vi y ya saben quien es y seguro tiene la oreja colorada con todo lo que hablamos de ella en el almuerzo. Me senté al lado de Trent, en la sala de música había muchos instrumentos. Trent agarro una guitarra.

-Gwen sabes tocar algún instrumento? – Me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Cuando era chiquita tocaba la flauta – le dije con cara de asco y se rió

-Yo también, bah en el colegio – Respondió

-No pueden enseñarnos otra cosa que no sea tocar la flauta (N.A: Eso me pasó a mí -.-)

-Tenes razón, yo pensé lo mismo y por eso fui a un curso para tocar guitarra – me dijo

-Que bueno! Siempre quise tocar guitarra, en realidad siempre quise tocar algún instrumento, pero no tuve la oportunidad – le dije cabizbaja

-Si queres yo te enseño a tocarla, a la guitarra – dijo rápidamente y yo me reí.

-Enserio? No quiero ser una molestia – mencioné

-No es una molestia, me encantaría ser tu profesor – dijo y me sonrió

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho Trent – le respondí

Nos quedamos mirando sonriéndonos hasta que vino Heather y se sentó al lado de Trent.

-Hola bombón, hace mucho que no hablamos, como te fue en tus vacaciones? – pregunto ella

-Bien, y a vos? – Cuando ella estuvo por responder – No me interesa – y se dio vuelta hacia mi – Es pesada pobre.

Yo reí y seguimos hablando. No le di mucha importancia pero Heather no paraba de mirarme mal, que mas da no importa.

cuando termino la clase nos fuimos juntos y se fue al baño y dijo que me iba a acompañar a mi casa, su casa estaba de paso, yo lo espere en su casillero que estaba al frente de este, en ese momento, siento que me agarran por atrás y me tapan los ojos y me tiran en un lugar que nose a donde porque es mas que obvio no veo nada, me dolió cuando me tiraron eso si y empecé a gritar, cuando logre sacarme lo que tenia en los ojos seguía sin ver nada, estaba todo oscuro y hacia mucho frío.

-Ayuda! Ayuda! – Gritaba yo, pero nadie respondía

Sin dudas mi primer día lo empecé mal.

**OOOOOOOh, hasta ****acá, los deje con la intriga? JAJA! Mejor así ¬¬**

**Bueno el capitulo que sigue van a saber quien fue el que tiro a Gwen a ese "lugar oscuro" y también van a ver quien la va a sacar, quiero que me den su opinión de cómo puede empezar la relación de DuncanxCourtney porque nose como empezar, que se peleen o que se lleven bien xD, si me pueden dar una idea, estaría muy agradecida. **

**Así van a terminar todos los capítulos, con unos mini avances, para no ser tan mala y para que se den una idea de cómo puede seguir la historia y se lleven una sorpresa si no es lo que estaban pensando jeje, soy mala.**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Eclipse total: Gracias por comentar siempre en mis fics, estoy muy agradecida con eso:D saludos**

**NekoNight: Gracias por comentar! Acá esta la conti y por ahora no pasa nada entre ellos, pero pronto pasará (: Yo también odio a Daniel xD es feo que tu hermano te diga esas cosas, yo por mi parte mi hermano me raja a putiadas y tiene 6 años o.o Saludos (:**

**Rooh-dxc: Gracias por el review, aca esta la continuación y espero que te atrape como la primera(: saludos Genia..**

**Bueno me despido, Que tengan linda semanita;)**

**LovelyJess.**


	3. Primer dia parte II

Los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y escribir(:

Solo es Gwen's POV

**Capitulo 3: ****"Primer día parte II"**

Seguía encerrada en ese lugar oscuro. Adonde era? Y quien fue el que me encerró allí? Se escuchaban risas de afuera, parecían chicas y una vos se me hizo conocida de una de ellas, era Heather? O me equivocaba? Lo que no me equivoco es que me estoy quedando sin aire, si lo adivinaron soy 100% claustrofóbica y de lo único que me daba cuenta era que todo empezaba a ponerse mas oscuro, hasta que se abrió la puerta y un luz apareció, pero sabia que en ese momento todo se hizo borroso

_Dos horas despues_

Desperté poco a poco, suponía que estaba en la enfermería, estaba mi mamá, Courtney, Daniel y sorpresivamente Trent tambien estaba.

-Mi amor, como estas? – me pregunto mi mamá

-mm, que paso? – pregunte yo

-Estabas desmayada en una habitación de la escuela – Respondió Courtney

-Y el que hace aquí? – pregunte acomodándome para quedar sentada

-Yo te encontré – respondió el – que te paso Gwen? Te escuche gritar - me pregunto

-Solo me acuerdo que cuando te fuiste al baño me agarraron de atrás, y me tiraron a esa habitación – respondí.

-Te duele algo? – me pregunto mi mama preocupada

-La cabeza me duele mucho y los ojos – conteste

-Es lógico cuando eras chica y te paso lo mismo al otro día no te podías ni mover – me dijo mi hermano

-Si me acuerdo – respondí

-Dios quien pudo haber hecho algo así? – Pregunto enojada Court

-Eso! Nadie, ella seguro lo invento todo para ser el centro de atención! – respondió mi cariñoso hermano

-Voy a arriesgar mi vida por eso! – dije yo me paré y me mareé

-Gwen! – dijo Trent y me sostuvo y mi mamá tambien lo hizo

-Vamos a casa hija, Trent, te llevo a tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por salvar a mi hija – dijo mi mamá

-Gracias señora

-No a vos – y le sonrió

El me agarro de un lado y mi mamá del otro, y fuimos al auto, mi hermano se quizo sentar adelante y me senté atrás con mi hermana y Trent

-Trent de esto ninguna palabra a nadie – Dije yo

-Si, por supuesto – respondió el sonriendo

-Gracias – dije sonrojada

-Es lo menos que pude hacer por una amiga – respondió y le sonreí, es una de las pocas personas que le sonreí en mi vida, no soy de sonreír mucho, solo soy amigable con las personas que se lo merecen y en este caso el si se lo merece, por ser tan buen amigo.

-Es por aquí no? – pregunto mi mamá

-Si señora – respondió el

-Solo dime Marie –

-Nose, me avergüenzo – dijo el

Yo solo me reí, era tan lindo, digo..

-No te avergüences cariño, no hay problema de nada – dijo ella

-Bueno, Marie – dijo y yo sonreí

Se llevaba bien con mi madre!

-Esta muy cerca de casa, puede ser que le des a Gwen lo de la escuela de mañana? No va a ir – dijo mi madre

-Que? Porque? – pregunte

-Porque no!, mira si te desmayas, no ni loca – respondió ella

-Es mi segundo día mamá, no puedo faltar el segundo día! – dije yo

-Esta bien, pero cuidado! – dijo ella – Trent no te alejes de ella si? – dijo y yo me sonroje

-Tranquila señora no lo voy a hacer – respondió amablemente

-Sos un ángel!, ya llegamos – dijo mi mamá

-Gracias de nuevo Trent – Dije

-No hay de que, lo que sea por una amiga, nos vemos mañana Gwen – dijo y se bajo del auto

-Chau – dije yo y nos fuimos a mi casa

Al llegar mi mamá me mando a descansar, yo no queria y si soñaba otra vez? Seria horrible, pero le hice caso, la cabeza me explotaba y el cuerpo no me daba mas, solo que antes me fui a duchar, queria relajarme en la bañera y eso hice, puse el agua y me metí, no sin antes poner mi mp4 en aleatorio y cerré los ojos.

Me puse a pensar quien habrá sido el que me encerró, supuestamente escuché reír a Heather, pero no tengo pruebas

Para mi suerte en ese mismo momento se corta la luz

-NO! Ahora tengo que empezar todo devuelta! – dijo mi hermano** (Típico de mi hermano jaja)**

-Gwen estas bien? – me grito mi mamá

-Si ma – respondí

Me saque el mp4 lo deje en la mesita de al lado, pero no me podía parar, que la casa estaba embrujada o que? Pero al final pude, pero me asuste tanto que me vestí rápido y me fui del baño. Al bajar como no veía nada casi me caigo de las escaleras, lo que no paso por suerte

-Gwen? que paso? – pregunto Court

-Casi me caigo pero estoy bien – respondí

-Gracias a dios – dijo mi mamá – Veni que vamos a comer en un rato

Y terminó el día, lo único que espero es que los dias sean mejores que hoy.

**PERDONEN por haber tardado mucho, la verdad que con el otro fic tambien me re atrasé, pero aca estaaa :D espero que me perdonen, y gracias por los reviews, espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**Mini Avances: Al otro dia, en la escuela se enteran lo que le paso a Gwen todos, y se burlan de ella, por lo que ella se va a sentir mal obviamente pero ayuda de sus amigos van a hacer que todo sea mejor. **

**MOMENTO BRIDGETTE Y GEOFF MAÑANA :) **

**Saludos, LovelyJess**


End file.
